What Could Have Been
by thisshiphassailedfinchel
Summary: Rachel and Finn are seniors in high school. But what happens when Rachel becomes pregnant and finish her final year of high school. (Loosely based off the 3rd season of Glee) I do no own Glee or the characters. Just an idea that I think could have made for some good TV.
1. Chapter 1

You think you know how it's going to feel, when you look down at the test. Of course I thought I knew how it was going to feel. The digital test cannot be misread like the other 3 laying next to it. I had hoped they were all wrong. All 4 say the same thing. I, Rachel Barbra Berry, was pregnant.

"Oh god how did I let this happen?" Rachel slid down the bathroom door. Finn and her had only slept together a few times over the summer. After losing at Nationals she had thought the best way to make Finn feel better was to give him the one thing he had wanted for the longest time. Sex. Of course Rachel had gone and got on birth control and Finn had used a condom every time. Or so she thought. At this point in time she wasn't so sure. She was only 17. Soon to be a senior in high school. What was she going to do?

Hiram lightly tapped on the door. "Rachel, sweetie, it's time for dinner." Rachel looked up and wiped the tears from her face. "Coming dad." One last look in the mirror and Rachel opened the door. Hiram took one look at her and knew something was up. "Rachel what's wrong?" Rachel sighed and put on a smile. "Nothing dad I'm fine." Hiram did not believe his daughter but he could tell if he pushed the issue it may not end well. LeRoy was setting the food on the table when Rachel and Hiram joined him. He looked from Hiram to Rachel, hoping to find some answers as to why it looked like his daughter had been crying.

Dinner was quiet. Rachel wasn't sure what to say and she was afraid she would spill her guts out if she opened her mouth. She could see her fathers exchanging looks of worry and confusion but Rachel was not ready to expose her secret. What in the world was she going to do? How was she going to tell Finn. After all he had just gotten over what Quinn and Puck had put him through. Oh, Rachel Berry, you have got yourself in some trouble now.

- The Next Day

Finn could tell something was wrong with Rachel. She had barely looked at him. Did he do something wrong? He hadn't forgot her birthday or a holiday had he? No he thought to himself something else has to be wrong. Rachel was not her normal bubbly self. School starts in a week and Rachel loves school and Glee club so why isn't she happy.

Rachel was trying not to throw up her breakfast. All she could think about was the fact that a human life was growing inside of her small body. Can I even carry a child Rachel thought to herself, where in the world is it going to fit? Oh the questions were becoming unbearable. Rachel needed to go see a doctor to confirm that she infact was pregnant. I do not want to go alone but who can I trust… Rachel pondered for a minute. Kurt. Her best friend. The one person who had always been there for her. Rachel, speaking for the first time most of the day looked to Finn "Is Kurt home?" Finn looked up confused. "Yeah why?" "Oh just something I need to talk to him about." Rachel said stalking off farther into Finn's house.

Kurt was laying sideways on his bed when he heard someone at the door, he peered up to see a confused and dazed looking Rachel. "Rachel are you okay?" Rachel slumped over to Kurt and laid next to him. "No, uh I need your help with something. Will you go to the doctor with me tomorrow?" "Are you sick Rachel?" asked Kurt who was starting to get worried. "Uh no actually, uh Kurt…" Rachel trailed off. Kurt shot up. "Rachel what is it tell me!" "Kurt I'm pregnant." Rachel lost it. Once she had started crying she couldn't find the strength to stop. Rachel had been holding in her tears for so long it seemed. It had been just a couple days since she took the test and Kurt is the first person she had told. "Kurt I am so scared." She continued sobbing. "Oh honey, I am so sorry." Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug and rubbed her back. "We will get you into the doctor tomorrow. Maybe the test was wrong." Rachel let out a small laugh. "I took 4 Kurt. 4. All different kinds and they all told me the same thing. My dreams were going to come crashing down and Finn.. oh god Finn…" Kurt was speechless. Not a clue as to what the best way to console his best friend would be. He just wanted the happy bubbly Rachel back.

- The Doctors Office

The nurse stood there in the doorway ready to call the next name "Rachel… Berry." That was Rachel's cue to stand up. She walked over to the nurse and smiled. "Hi I'm Rachel." "Okay Miss Berry, right this way." The nurse led them to a room. "Have a seat and the doctor will be in with you shortly. Rachel nodded and looked over to Kurt who was flipping through People magazine. "Anything interesting in there?" Kurt looked up. "Actually there is an article on Matt Bomer and his marriage to his husband." Rachel smiled. "That's sweet." The doctor opened the door. "Rachel?" "Yes that's me." Rachel shook the doctor's hand. "So Rachel I just want to measure you and try and get a look at your baby with an ultrasound is that okay?" "Uh sure." Rachel was starting to get nervous. "I'm going to have you lay down so I can get a clear picture." She obliged and the doctor put the jelly on her stomach. It was cold. Rachel shivered. "Kurt will you please come hold my hand?" Kurt got up and stood by Rachel. "Okay Miss Berry it looks to me like you are around 7 weeks along. Let me see if I can find the heartbeat." Rachel waited… and waited. It seemed like it was taking a really long time, and then she finally heard it. Her baby's heartbeat. "There it is Rachel your baby is healthy and growing so far. I'd like to see you back in a few weeks just because you're so young and small." Rachel nodded and wiped her stomach off before readjusting her shirt.

A baby Rachel Berry was having a baby. Kurt still searched in his head for the best way to accept this news. It was still so confusing. Kurt knew that Finn and Rachel were having sex but I mean a baby come on. After all that they went through last year with Quinn lying to Finn about being the father when it was really Puck and Finn had been so upset. Finn's mom had been just as upset. Oh this was about to get crazy and Kurt could tell senior year was going to be a difficult one.

Rachel was pacing back and forth. Finn had had enough. He grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "Rachel what is going on. You have been acting crazy. School starts tomorrow and I need to know what's going on before then." Rachel sighed. She knew he was right. Okay breathe Rachel told herself. She looked at Finn. Breathe. "I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted and then started bawling. Finn just stood there. Unsure as to what to say or do. His hands dropped to his sides and he slumped to the floor. "Wh- what? What do you mean?" Finn couldn't find any more words. Rachel stood in front of him. "I'm pregnant…" She said again although this time it was a little softer. Finn had heard her the first time but he needed to make sure. He pinched himself. Maybe he was dreaming he thought but when he pinched himself it hurt. "I… Rachel… I…" "I know" Rachel thought. She had had time to talk herself through this. Finn had just found out. "I think I want to keep it Finn. I can't imagine giving my baby up like my mom had done to me." Of all the things Finn had just heard that was the only thing he did understand. Rachel Berry had been abandoned by her mother and even though she had to amazing fathers a part of her felt empty because her mother had not wanted her the way Rachel had yearned for her mothers touch. Finn was still feeling terrified but he knew that if he was scared then Rachel was probably a million times more scared than he was. Finn stood up and took Rachel into his embrace. "It's okay Rach. We'll be okay. We can figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

- The First Day of School

Rachel stood at her locker trying to get the combination to work but it just would not open. Rachel felt like everyone was looking at her. Did they know? Could they tell. Rachel was just barely 8 weeks pregnant. Rachel sighed and smacked her hand on the locker. Finn had just walked in and saw her getting frustrated. He walked over to her. "What's the combination?" "20-10-6" Rachel said pushing her hair back away from her face. Finn got the locker open the first time. "Seriously? I've been trying to get that to open for 10 minutes." "Sorry Rach." Finn hasn't known what to say to Rachel. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant and this time is was undoubtedly his. Rachel still hadn't told her dads and Finn doubted that his mother could handle any more bad news. Burt and Carole were not going to be happy. He just had to find the right time to tell them. Kurt already knew since Rachel told him first. Finn still thinks he should have been the first to know.

- In Glee

Rachel was silently sitting in the front row listen to Mr. Schue talk when suddenly she didn't feel so well. Rachel ran to the bathroom. The glee members were all exchanging looks when Finn blurted that Rachel had food poisoning. Which they all found weird since that's the excuse he used when Quinn had first gotten sick at the beginning of her pregnancy. Mercedes decided to go check on Rachel. "Hey Rach. You okay?" Rachel was sitting on the floor of the stall crying. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm fine, thanks Mercedes." Mercedes looked at Rachel and could see her tear stained face and suddenly Mercedes knew. She didn't say it out loud she just pulled Rachel into a hug and they stood there hugging in the silence until the bell rang.

It's been a week since Mercedes had learned that Rachel was pregnant. The gossip was swirling all over the high school. Rachel hung her head as she walked from spanish to glee club. Finn was trying his hardest to make sure Rachel was okay but her hormones made it really difficult for her to appreciate it. Everyone in glee club now knows Rachel's pregnant but no one is willing to bring it up to her. "Okay class this weeks lesson is going to be about acceptance." Mr. Shue looked around to each kid in his glee club hoping they would all understand why this weeks lesson was acceptance. Finn put his arm around Rachel and then raised his hand. "Can I go first Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue nodded and Finn stood up and started singing.

As Finn was singing Mercedes and Kurt got up and hugged Rachel, who was crying. Quinn was less than pleased about the news of Rachel being pregnant. Even though she was with Puck she thought Rachel did it on purpose to keep Finn. The remainder of the glee club members felt sorry for Rachel and couldn't believe after what Quinn had gone through that Rachel would be that stupid.

"Everyone knows." Rachel sobbed. Finn had been trying to console her all day but he knew it would do no good. "We have to tell our parents. Tonight. Before someone else tells them." Finn knew Rachel was right but this was going to be hard.

Carole sat across from her son. Burt was tapping his foot Carole could barely concentrate on her son's voice. She watched as Rachel sat there sniffling. She knew. She could tell. She had been pregnant before she could see the signs. Rachel spent a lot of time at their house how could she have not noticed. She really had just been waiting for them to tell her. Although she had hoped it was just her imagination. Quinn had really screwed with Carole's emotions when she lied about Finn being her baby's father. So although Carole couldn't imagine her son becoming a father at the ripe age of 18 she also was excited to have a grand baby. Carole tried harder to focus on what her son was saying. "Rachel's dads are really mad right now. I don't think it's safe for her to go home mom, Burt." Finn was looking at his hands twirling his fingers. Burt was getting ready to speak when Carole chimed in. "Rachel you can stay with us." Rachel felt a little relief, not much but just enough to breathe again. Rachel's dads were furious. There almost kicked her out but knew that wouldn't solve any of their problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is a little longer than the others. I couldn't stop writing. :)**

- A month later

Rachel had started showing more and more. She had been living with Finn because she was too afraid to return home. Her dads called and tried to convince her it was okay but she just felt so scared. Rachel put on the shirt Kurt had bought her on his college visit to New York. The school of their dreams and now Rachel couldn't go. She smoothed the shirt and sighed. "You look good Rach." Rachel turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway. "Thank you." Rachel hated when people looked at her but Kurt wouldn't stop. He loved putting her in new clothes.

- Doctor's Office

"So your 20 weeks Rachel would you like to know the gender?" Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to know but Finn was dying to know. Everyone but Rachel wanted to know. "Yeah I guess so." She replied. The doctor moved the wand around. Rachel focused on the sound of her baby's heartbeat hoping it would make her feel better. "It's a girl." The doctor said as he took pictures for them. A girl. Finn was smiling his goofy half smirk. Rachel faked a smile. She wanted to be happy about this baby but it was going to change her life and she wasn't sure she wanted it to change. She was already living with Finn and he was starting to get on her nerves. Always playing video games and hanging out with Puck. Rachel prefered to stay home. Everyone starred at her when she went out. She wondered if Quinn felt the same way when she was pregnant.

"It's a girl!" Finn blurted to his mom and Burt who were sitting at the kitchen table. "Congratulations Finny!" Carole jumped up and hugged her son. Burt got up and hugged him too. Rachel stood idly by in the doorway. Why was everyone else so happy about this and not Rachel. She so badly wanted to feel connected to her daughter but she just didn't. "I can't believe we are going to have a granddaughter." Carole said to Burt. "I'm not old enough to have a granddaughter." Chuckled Burt. Carole noticed Rachel in the doorway and could tell something was wrong. "Rachel, sweetie, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Rachel faked a smile. "Sure I'd love too." "Good." Carole nodded.

"Rachel what's been bothering you lately?" Carole asked as they walked into the baby store. Rachel knew that this is the only reason Carole wanted to go shopping with her. "I'm okay Carole." "No your not. Something is wrong and I can tell." Rachel sighed. "I'm just not sure I can do this. I don't feel excited or happy about this baby like I should. Finn is driving me nuts and my dads hate me." Rachel felt like she could go on all day. Carole laugh. "Oh sweetie it's okay to be scared. Your dads don't hate you they are just upset right now, and Finn, well he just doesn't know how to go about this. I'm sure if you just told him how you felt then he would change things." Rachel still felt unsure. "Come on let's go look at some clothes for your baby girl."

All you can hear in the house is Finn shouting. Carole had just arrived home when she heard it. Finn was yelling. At Rachel of all people. "Why can't you just stop being in a bad mood all the time?" Finn was getting louder with each sentence. "I am not in a bad mood." Rachel said back in a quiet voice. She felt small and compared to Finn she was. He towered over her. "Whatever Rachel you have been in a bad mood since you got pregnant!" "What do you expect Finn? My whole life is about to change. My body is expanding. My mood is hard to control and I have to deal with everyone staring at me and whispering about me all day at school." Rachel was starting to get mad. "They stare at me and talk about me to!" Finn clenched his fist. He would never hit her but it still made her flinch. Carole had heard enough by the time she reached Finn's room. "Finn you need to leave!" His mother yelled. "Why this is my house?" "You need to leave because Rachel has nowhere else to go." Carole said still shocked by her sons attitude. "Where am I suppose to go huh?" "Go stay with Puck because Rachel is not leaving, you are." Finn kicked the computer chair at his desk and left. Rachel broke down crying. "He hates me. He hates me." She kept repeating. Carole took Rachel into her arms and rubbed her back as she cried. "He doesn't hate you sweetie he is just upset."

- Puck's House

"Wait so your mom kicked you out?" Puck was still in disbelief. "Yeah because Rachel and I got into a fight." Finn said as he kicked off his shoes. "Wow you mean you yelled at innocent Berry? Why would you get in a fight with her." "She has been in such a bad mood and I'm sick of it. I didn't do anything to her" "You do realize she's pregnant right? You just yelled at your 17 year old pregnant girlfriend." Puck laughed. "Quinn was mean to me all the time when she was pregnant dude. It's the hormones you have got to get over it." Finn looked at Puck like he was on drugs. "No I know i yelled at her but I am not going to apologize." "Whatever man you can stay here but you're sleeping on the couch and Quinn is coming over later." Finn groaned. "Seriously? Like I need that." "You're in my house dude what I say goes." "Quinn is still giving Rachel the cold shoulder you know? I thought maybe Quinn would be the one to help Rachel through this." That was all Puck could take. He laughed. He laughed loud.

- 3 days later

"Have you talked to Finn?" Mercedes asked. "No. He stayed at Puck's this weekend." Rachel said as she lowered herself onto a chair in the back row. "No way." Mercedes replied taking a seat next to her. "Carole is still pretty mad at his at this point." Kurt butted in. "Carole is mad?" Tina joined into the conversation. "Not as mad as my dad was when he found out." Kurt chimed in. Rachel sat there as her friends discussed her current situation. Quinn was the next to walk into the glee classroom. She could care less what everyone was talking about. She joined Brit and Santana on the other side of the room. "What is everyone talking about?" Quinn asked. "Oh just a fight between Finn and Rachel." Santana as she stared at the group. "I heard about that." Quinn spoke. "How?" Brit asked. "Finn was at Puck's all weekend and I was hanging out with Puck." Quinn felt superior knowing all the details before her friends. Finn and Puck walked in and the chatter turned to a whisper. It was clear that everyone except Puck, Quinn, Brit, and Santana had taken Rachel's side in this fight. Rachel kept her head down and tried to ignore her friends and their gossip. Mr. Shue entered the room and could see that everyone was kind of split. "What's going on in here?" Everyone looked from Rachel to Finn wondering if either were going to speak but neither made a sound. That was enough for Will to understand what was going on. "Well Rachel do you have your song prepared for today?" Will was trying to move on with the lesson plan for the week. "Sure." Rachel stood and walked to the front. Rachel started her song **Defying Gravity **they normally only sing this song for Diva-Offs but Rachel really needed to feel better so she decided to sing the song. Halfway through when Rachel was getting ready to belt out one of the higher notes she felt a sharp pain. Her side was laced with pain and she winced. She tried to keep singing until she felt it again. Mercedes was the first to see it and was by Rachel's side. "Are you okay mama?" "Yeah. I'm fine." But Rachel really didn't feel fine. She just said that so everyone would stop looking at her. They all had jumped up and ran to Rachel. Finn was the only one who stayed in his seat. "I'm just going to go lay down in the nurse's office." Rachel said as Mercedes helped her out of the room. "Finn why aren't you going with Rachel?" Tina asked. "Because she's probably just being dramatic."

Finn had decided to go home that night. Rachel was laying in bed curled up with a body pillow under her side. Finn stood in the doorway. "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight or should I sleep on the couch?" Rachel opened her eyes. "You can sleep in here." Rachel closed her eyes again. Finn went to the closet and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Rachel had slowly drifted off to sleep and Finn looked over to her. She looked so peaceful. Finn rolled over and placed his hand on her stomach. Finn was shocked when the baby kicked his hand. "Hi there baby girl. I'm sorry for fighting with mommy. Do you think she'll forgive me?" Finn could feel another kick. "I hope so baby girl." Rachel stirred a little but was still asleep. Finn decided to close his eyes and fell right to sleep.

- Later that night

Rachel woke up screaming in pain. Finn shot up on the bed and looked over at Rachel. Carole, Burt, and Kurt all ran into the room. "What is going on in here?" Carole said running to Rachel. "It hurts. It hurts so bad." Rachel said gripping her stomach. "Where?" Carole said taking Rachel's hands. "My stomach. It's all over." Rachel yelped. Finn was stunned he'd never heard Rachel scream like that. Burt and Kurt stood in the doorway with a terrified look on their faces. "Rachel have you felt this before?" Rachel nodded. "When?" "Uh in glee club today." Finn had thought she was just being dramatic. "Rachel why didn't you tell anyone?" "I didn't think it was a big deal." Rachel shreaked again. "Come on get up we are going to the hospital." Carole helped Rachel to the car. "Where's Finn?" Rachel asked climbing into the car. "I didn't know if you'd want me to go with." Finn stood by the car. "It's your baby too." Rachel insisted.

- At the hospital

"Well Rachel it looks like your daughter is just trying to make some space for herself. You are so small and she is moving around trying to get comfortable. You haven't expanded enough outwards yet and length-wise theres not enough space. It should hurt a little less now that she has turned. We are going to do another ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay." Rachel nodded. Carole was holding Rachel's right hand and Finn was on her left. The doctor started the ultrasound and on the screen they could see their daughter with what looked to be her thumb in her mouth. Rachel smiled. This was the first time she had felt happy her entire pregnancy. Carole saw Rachel smile and felt relief. She had been waiting for the moment that Rachel would connect with her baby. Finn was in awe looking at the screen. It had been a couple weeks since they had been to the doctor and they had seen their baby.

- Christmas

30 weeks pregnant. You couldn't even tell Rachel was pregnant until she turned sideways. Her belly was getting huge though. She was glad winter break was here because she was tired of the stares. Finn and Rachel had made up after the scare their daughter had given them. Everyone was happy because they couldn't stand them not talking. Them not talking meant having to listen to them gripe about the other and then when they started to miss each other they were depressing. Now that they had made up they could start planning for their daughters entrance into the world. Starting with the baby shower. Kurt and Carole had taken charge of planning that.


End file.
